Her Unknown Past
by nallasparks
Summary: Mai has a twin sister who she hasn't seen in years, and Gene is alive. Mai and Mana her twin sister met Noll and Gene when they were little because the boys saved them. Full summary inside I hope you enjoy.
1. They Meet Again

In this Mai's twin sister Mana is taken from her when they were kids in an orphanage, and they had met Oliver and Eugene Davis right before that. Now Mai is sixteen and looking for her sister when she falls in the hands of Kazuya and Kazu Shibuya who make her an assistant to their ghost hunting team at SPR or Shibuya Physic Research.

Disclaimer, I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters just my OCs.

 **Ghost Hunt**

 **Her Unknown Past**

The five year old girl looked at her twin and saw that she was scared, too. Without her knowing it she was floating in mid air her twin was there, and hit the person causing it. The man didn't like being hit by her and tried to hit her, but was met with a force field that pushed him back into a wall. Mana was trying to get her sister down when two little boys came in, and saw them. They grabbed Mai and got her down just as that man got up so they ran, and he went after them. When they had almost got out they saw a girl, but she was going to fight the man that was after them. So they had got out of that place when Mai woke up, and saw Mana with two little boys she didn't know so she asked them what their names were. They finally told them their names once they made sure that they wouldn't tell anyone their names. Their names are Oliver and Eugene Davis. The boys never got to ask what the girls names were because they had to go home. Mai was happy, but all too soon Mana was taken away from her because they were orphans. Now Mai is sixteen and is still looking for her sister.

Mai's POV

I am with my friends telling ghost stories. My friend's names are Keiko and Michiru. We are at our classroom. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. Hello I'm Mai Taniyama and I have a sister named Mana though I haven't seen her in years because she was taken from me, we're orphans, but back to me and my friends telling ghost stories.

So she lad the policemen to the public restroom, and was told to go inside, and wait to see if she could hear the voice again. She did just that and heard the voice say. **Do you want me to cover you in a red coat?** _She answered._ **Yes.** _Then she screamed and the policemen broke down the door, and saw the girl totally covered in blood just like a red coat was draped over her. I said and looked at Keiko and Michiru who didn't look to happy that I used my creepy voice in fact they looked scared._

 _Don't scare us like that Mai you know we hate it when you use that scary voice. Michiru said as she and Keiko looked very scared._

 _We tell ghost stories almost every day after school. When one of us are done with their story they turn off their light. When we are all done there is always one light left meaning that there is another person in the room._

 _Michiru you're up next. I said as I finish the last part of my mental speech._

 _The other person is supposedly a ghost._

 _This one is about the old schoolhouse. Michiru said much to my surprise because I know that there is no ghosts in that old school._

 _Do you mean the one down the street that is collapsing? Keiko asked and I agree with her that old school is collapsing._

 _But it isn't collapsing it was being demolished when the workers suddenly quit because of a curse. Michiru said now I was wanting to hear what she had to say._

 _Lots of people have died there over the years, including a teacher that committed suicide. When they started the demolition they started to tear down the old school to make a new one, but some of the workers in the building were hurt because of the ceiling had fallen on them that was when they stopped the demolition. I was so lost in Michiru's story that I didn't notice the two very familiar boys standing by the door._

 _I heard least year they started the demolition again to make way for a new gymnasium, but a truck diving by crashed into some students outside killing them. That was when they stopped the demolition for the last time. Michiru said as me and Keiko gasped._

 _But there's more, I heard this from an upperclassmen, One night a student was walking passed the old schoolhouse when they saw something in the window, but it was gone so fast that you knew it wasn't human. Michiru said and I jumped back a little in surprise._

 _Here goes. Michiru said telling us that it was time for the count down. "1" "2" "3" "4" "5" That's when we started to scream. The ghosts are here to hurt us! Michiru shouted as Keiko grabbed my neck too tightly out of fear. So as I try to get her off because I couldn't breathe was when the lights were turned on, and she let go._

 _Oh please tell me that was you two just now? Michiru asked the people that scared us._

 _Are we interrupting something? A male asked and I finally looked at the people who scared us, but found my eyes widening because of who I was looking at it was Noll and Gene, the boys who saved me and my sister from that man. Though that was their nicknames their real names are Oliver and Eugene Davis, and I'm sure that they don't remember me so it would be best not to call them by ether._

 _No it's totally fine. Michiru said as she and Keiko got a good look at them, and ran over to them. So what year are you guys? Keiko asked though I already know their one year older then me and my sister. I still wanted to see what they'd say._

 _We're seventeen this year. Gene said Noll was not into talking all the time. And he had that fake smile on like always._

 _So we were just telling ghost stories. Michiru said as I was wondering why they were here. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see them, and wow they've grown, but still why are they here?_

 _Do you guys like telling ghost stories, too? Keiko asked they said yeah and my friends giggled. You guys seem cool what are your names? Keiko asked and I was wondering what they called themselves._

 _My name is Kazu Shibuya. Gene said so I looked at Noll to see what he called himself. I'm Kazuya. When Noll said that I felt something inside of me stir I don't know what it was, but I still didn't know why they were here._

 _So, Kazuya Kazu why are you here? I asked them with a bit of trouble saying their fake names. And they were walking to the front of the classroom as Michiru and Keiko followed them._

 _We're working. Kazuya said. Do you need some help? Michiru asked. No, but we would love to join you in telling ghost stories. Kazu said. Sure you can come anytime. Keiko said and I thought it was strange to see them acting this way._

 _Okay, but were and when? Gene asked. Here and after school. Michiru said this I was not so sure about having them telling ghost stories. I need to find out why their here._

 _Time Skip_

 _Mai's POV_

 _It's so wonderful outside today. I'm so happy that I got up early I have all the cherry_ blossoms to myself. I said to myself as I walk to school passing the old schoolhouse it sure seemed really scary, but I knew it was not haunted Then all of the sudden I see a camera in the doorway of the old schoolhouse and it was in between some old shoe racks so I went to the glass door that was broken and started to open it I heard a few cracks as I open the door though I didn't pay any heed to it, as I walked to the old shoe racks were the camera was planning on moving it so it wouldn't break when I was about to touch it suddenly someone shouted at me.

 _Don't touch that! I wasn't paying attention, and backed up into one of the shoe racks knocking it over in the process before I knew what was happening I had screamed, and was pushed out of the way I heard an awful clank noise followed with a thud, and when I looked over I found a man lying on the floor face down looking shockingly dead like so I scrambled to him._

 _Hey are you OK mister? I asked as I was freaking out then I heard another voice coming from the doorway, so when I looked over there stood Noll and Gene, Gene's concern was obvious, but Noll was harder to read than him there was a little bit of worry for the man that was lying down, so I watched as the man got up, but he couldn't stand by himself._

 _Lin can you stand? Noll asked as he and Gene start to help him up then Noll turned to me._

 _What's your name we met yesterday right? Kazuya asked as he and Kazu look at me._

 _My name is_ Taniyama Mai. I said as I look at them in slight surprise that Kazuya just asked my name.

 _Okay Miss Taniyama do you know where a hospital might be. Kazu asked as he looks at Lin in worry then looks at me with hope in his eyes._

There should be one right after the gate of the school. I said as I raise an eyebrow with a little bit of curiosity.

Thank you but we should be going now. Kazuya said as he too raises his eyebrow in a bit of a judging in way.

Oh do you need any help? I asked the question directed to Lin as I reach my hand out, but he slapped it away.

I don't think we need any more of your help. Lin said with anger in his voice with a bit of hatred under toning it I couldn't understand why he would have hatred in his voice, I was about ready to cry, but Kazuya decided to step in before it became a fight.

The school bell just rung if you don't want to be late to class I suggest you get going. Kazuya said with a bit of bite in his voice when I looked around, and found out that he was right I ran off scolding myself for being silly, and not watching the time.

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed reading this and before I forget I will not continue this**_

 _ **Story, and The New Girls In Ouran if you do not like them if you do say so. Remember to read, enjoy, and review.**_


	2. I'm Your Asisstant?

Hello there everyone Nalla here this is the next chapter of Her Unknown Past so I hope you enjoy and suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer, I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters just my OC's oh if you want my beta versions of Nalla Sparks and Sirren Smith then tell me they are Key Vera and Falcon Chevron. Then there's Keita and Logan Keita is Naru and Gene's older sister by two years she's an OC and Logan is Lin's little brother who is nineteen another one of my OC's I will not put them in this story unless you tell me to. So remember to read, enjoy, and review.

Naru's POV

Me and Gene were walking to the hospital room where Lin was waiting in his hospital bed looking rather board, and angry about being in this situation especially because he couldn't keep an eye on us as my father told him to do so.

How are you feeling Lin? Kazu asked with concern in his voice for our guardian I knew how he felt, but I would not show it.

I'm OK but I won't be able to help you for a week or so until this injury is healed. Lin replied as he looked up at us with a bit of anger in his eyes because he was hurt and couldn't help us.

Gene-Do you think that Taniyama girl looks familiar Noll.

Noll-I thought that too I wonder what that means.

Gene-Wait you have to think about this Noll are you sick.

Noll-Yes she looked an awful lot like that girl, and her sister we found and saved that day.

Gene-Yeah I never could forget that day.

Are you two even listening to me? Lin said with a little bit of irritation Gene was about to laugh at this when a nurse came in, and told us that the visiting hours was over so we went home when we got there Gene started a conversation.

Hey Noll what do you think we should do now you know we need help with the equipment. Gene said with a worried expression on so I started to think about whom that Mai could possibly be.

I know let's get Taniyama to help us. I said with a smirk and Gene was looking at me worried for the safety of the girl.

Are you sure that's a good idea brother? Gene said a little bit of worry in his voice, but I just brushed it off because I was looking forward to seeing her face as I tell her that she has to work with us so we walked off to the school.

Mai's POV

When the end of school came around Michiru and Keiko found me packing my bag ready to leave school so they walked up to me.

Are you really getting ready to leave when we could finally get to tell ghost stories with seniors Mai? Michiru asked as she and Keiko are looking at me with disbelief and a bit of sadness so I sigh.

Yes I have stuff to do like cooking and cleaning and getting my schoolwork for tomorrow done. I said because I was getting tired of trying to explain to them that I did not want to see the "seniors" anytime soon because they really seem to be mad at me Kazu not so much, but Kazuya was not happy with me in fact he was mad at me.

Did someone say something about telling ghost stories? Naoko Kuroda our school "psychic" said with a bit of venom dripping in her voice so I looked at her watching and waiting for her to do something.

Yes we're going to tell ghost stories with some seniors today. Keiko said with a little bit of hype in her voice Kuroda looked at her with a little bit of anger.

What no wonder I've been having headaches I'm very psychic you know? Kuroda announced proudly as she looked at us with some irritation in her eyes I just rolled my eyes at her she was a latent psychic, but her grandstanding was a little bit irritating.

There she goes again. Keiko whispered to Michiru as they were pretty upset about Kuroda being here I just waited for whatever Kuroda was going to say.

You shouldn't tell ghost stories because they attract low-level spirits and they attract higher level spirits and when that happens we're all gonna be in big trouble. Kuroda proclaimed as she looked at us now with a little bit of annoyance.

If you're so psychic tell me are there ghosts in the old school building. Kazuya said with his cold tone again I hadn't even realized they were there because Kazu was right behind him, and Kuroda looked pretty mad that he had said that to her.

For your information there are tons of ghosts in that old school building I think it might have been a hospital because I saw the spirits of injured soldiers in that old schoolhouse. Kuroda said with a little bit of anger in her voice as she glared at the black haired and dark blue eyed twins Kazuya was matching her glare with an even colder one that sent a shiver down my spine.

Oh really if I remember correctly there was never a hospital at this place so maybe it was a medical school. Kazuya said with some bite in his voice looking directly at her with a challenging look and she fought back with a dark look in her eyes.

You wouldn't understand if you're not psychic. Kuroda said with a bit of venom in her voice again as she glared menacingly at Kazuya Kazu sweat dropped at this as he looked at me with a pleading look asking me to stop this.

Kuroda I believe its time to start heading home your family will be worried. I said in a caring tone as I looked at her with worry because she's making Kazuya mad.

OK thank you Mai. Kuroda said as she left Keiko and Michiru looked at Kazuya and Kazu with sad and tired looks with frowns on their faces.

Hey Kazuya Kazu can we tell ghost stories some other time. Keiko said with sadness in her voice as she and Michiru started to leave them with looking rather unhappy so I just looked on with worry.

Sure some other time then. Kazu said with a happy smile with an apologetic look in his eyes the girls had left when Kazu and Kazuya turned towards me.

Taniyama come with us we have to talk. Kazuya said with his fake smile gone now he is glaring at me with anger evident in his eyes Kazu was looking seriously at me now so I sighed know that this was not going to end well.

Oh how is your friend doing? I asked as we walked down the halls of my school in silence I was worried about him because he was hurt and I was the one who hurt him.

He sprained his ankle and got cut up but that's about it. Kazu said with his usual smile, but it flattered a little bit at the mention of his friend.

Oh what were you doing in there? I asked half-heartedly because I knew they were ghost hunters, but anyway they looked at me in surprise before telling me what I already knew.

We're ghost hunters and that camera you broke was being used for filming ghosts. Kazuya said with a cold look, and Kazu looked unhappy about what was going to be asked next.

Oh your ghost hunters as in people who locate and discriminate paranormal phenomenon through scientific fact and special equipment. I said with a fake curious look Kazu and Kazuya looked surprised that I knew that much about ghost hunters, and I think Kazuya could tell I was faking the look I had on because he narrowed his eyes at me in a way that said" I'm on to you" I just gulped before we continued walking in an awkward silence.

Well yes Mai that is correct. Kazu said with a happy smile on his face, but Kazuya was looking at me with a watchful look waiting for me to slip up and spill the beans.

But you still broke the camera and it is quite expensive. Kazuya said with a tone that told me he was not fooling around, but Kazu looked at his brother in surprise before looking down I sighed at this.

What is it that you need from me Kazu Kazuya? I asked with a little frown on my face looking at the two boys with a little bit of irritation Kazu was a little surprised at the look on my face, but Kazuya just looked at me waiting for some different look to cross my face.

My assistant is stuck in bed now because of you so I believe you should become our new assistant. Kazuya said with a cold look in his eyes before looking to Kazu with a asking look Kazu smiled at this so I was to be their assistant huh.

Ok I guess I could deal with that. I said with a smile similar to Kazu's Kazuya saw this, and looked surprised in his eyes to see that look, but believe me if I didn't know Noll like I did his face would still look indifferent.

Well then let's get going we have work to do. Kazu said smiling at me as Kazuya looked at me with a tick mark on his forehead and a scary smile it sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine I just knew I was scared of him right now.

I was surprised you knew all that Mai you look really stupid to me. Kazuya said with that tick mark still in place which made me uncomfortable, but was not enough to stop me from getting mad from his comment on me looking stupid.

Well you look like a little boy who should watch what he says to others. I said angrily at Kazuya who gave me a dirty look before walking away, while Kazu shook his head at me going after his brother, and then I realize what I said to Noll and sighed yelling in my head how stupid I was for saying those things to him of all people I felt worse then when I got Lin hurt because I've always had feelings for Naru that was a name I gave him when we first met I never called him it before it stands for Naru The Narcissist, but I should apologize to him for saying such harsh things so I went up to him while Gene saw I was going to talk with Naru he walked off somewhere, but when Naru turned around he saw me and glared I just looked down and toke a deep breath.

Naru I'm sorry for saying those things you just got me mad and I didn't mean it. I said still looking down when suddenly my chin was grabbed and pulled up for Naru to see my face his eyes held a look in them that made me want to hold him in a hug to make sure he was alright he looked scared.

Where did you hear that?

 **Hi there I hope you have liked reading this I know its different from the anima/manga but it has to be for the story line and about the OC's that I was asking about if you want them in it needs to be decided before I write the next chapter so review please.**


	3. New Friends, And Case One Part 1

**Hi there Nalla here I've decided to put my OC's in this story so I hope you don't mind. And before I forget thank you all that have followed/favored Her Unknown Past, or better known as this story I greatly appreciate all of those who have done such it really does make me happy so thank you even if you don't decide to review it was a pleasure to know that you all liked it for that I am eternally grateful.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Ghost Hunt, or its characters, or plot line for that matter, but I do own my OC's.**

Lin's POV (After Naru and Gene left the hospital before they asked Mai to help them)

Once the nurse had left I got up in a sitting position, and grabbed my phone before dialing a number I knew all too well on the third ring he picked up the phone I'll talk to him about that later.

Hi there this is Logan Koujo how may I help you. Logan said with his normal cheerful tone you see my brother and I are nothing alike we are opposites I am an omnyoji while Logan is a Psychic Energy Manipulator if you don't know what that is I'll give you a summary on it. It is a person who can form and control Psychic energy, and makes it into solid forms and shapes, and there are plenty of things that he can do with it.

It's me Logan. I said waiting for him to answer like he always does while examining the room that I was stuck in.

Lin it's good to hear you do we have trouble because you don't call unless you do. Logan said with someone in the background cussing I could tell who it was Falcon Chevron a colleague of mine and my brother, Gene and Noll don't know about him he is a troublemaker, and a severe pain in my side but I still need his help time to time.

Yes we do have trouble and bring Falcon with you. I said simply before hanging up knowing that they'll be here soon Gene Noll please be alright.

Mai's POV (Back where I left off the last chapter)

Where did you hear that? Naru said with a look of surprise he was still holding my chin so i was blushing he noticed what he was doing and let go, and now his face turned into one of irritation looking at me through narrowed eyes and a tick mark on his forehead.

So you've been called that before huh. I said thinking "Oh dear I forgot that Noll is close to Naru so I'm in trouble" while I was thinking this Naru was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, and I had realized that Gene was back, and was looking at his brother's expression with a bit of confusion.

Hey there what's a matter you guys OK? Gene said with a bit of worry in his eyes watching his brother glare at me with a bit of fury I was all to still looking at the twins with an unreadable expression.

It's nothing Kazu we were just talking let's get the equipment setup. Naru said with authority in his voice before heading off in a different direction that leads out of the school, but before I could ask a question Gene was already pulling me where Naru is going I found a black van parked outside of the old schoolhouse Naru was there picking something out of the van it looked to be a box, so when we got there Naru took one look at me before handing me the box, and putting a couple of metal shelf pieces on top of the box before heading in front of me with some other equipment same with Gene, and that was when Naru decided to talk to me about the case and why they were here.

Your principal called my team in claiming to have a poltergeist problem so I looked up the information on the school, and found out that up an tell 18 years ago there had been several deaths in the school. Naru started as we walked towards the school I was just waiting for him to continue.

It is true that when they first started demolishing the building that the roof caved in, but this was not foul play just a mishap in the construction plans as a result of the roof collapsing there were some injured workers, but none died as a result of the cave in of the roof. We had already started to go into the school while we were walking I heard a crack in the floor and immediately felt uncomfortable.

It was also true that a teacher died in the school, but he committed suicide that was mainly indicated because there was a suicide note, and the driving incident was caused by a drunk driver so far all the spiritual phenomenon appears to be connected to very logical explanations the stories of ghost was most likely just fiction and folklore. Naru ended at that we were also finally in base, where in Naru put the computer on a desk before I put the shelf pieces on a table before looking at them.

Put up the shelves while me and Kazu bring in the equipment left. Naru said giving me a Don't Question look, but I did any ways because I love to make him mad at times though not all the time because He can be very scary, and I mean scary like nightmare of horror in your sleep kind of scary.

So you're leaving me alone in here. I said faking fear by just the thought of it I wasn't scared although, and Naru knew I wasn't scared at all of being left alone in the supposedly haunted schoolhouse so he glared at me.

Unless you think you can lift up to 40 pounds or more than I think you should stay. Naru said with a hint of Irritation playing in his voice while looking at me through narrowed eyes I simply gulped at his look before turning to Gene he was giving me a look that told me to step down from this fight so I did.

Fine I'll stick to shelves. I said before walking away, but just as I was walking to the pieces of shelf there was a loud shout it sounded male, and was towards the beginning of the building I ran down to see two boys that looked around my age both had black hair, but their eyes were different same with their hairstyles the one with light blue eyes had his little below ears black hair brushed neatly the only thing he had for bangs was a thick cord like piece of hair in the middle of his eyes he was wearing black suit pants with a white button up long sleeved shirt with puffy ends right above his hands, he also had on a black vest with a black tie he is also wearing black shoes.(Logan) Next was the one with dark green eyes had his waist long black hair in a low hanging ponytail that laid on his back his bangs were split spreading all over his forehead he was wearing black jeans a white tee shirt with black dress shoes he had a piercing in his right ear with a earing that had a feather on the bottom a long feather that is black brown and silver he was the one who shouted.(Falcon) And then there was a figure coming towards me that I knew immediately who it was Key Vera she was a little bit taller than me her long blond hair was a little past her waist her bangs were long in the front and shorter on the sides they were all split she had crystal blue eyes that looked like ice, and she was wearing dark red samurai clothing with a white shirt underneath to keep from showing anything her sash was black, and tied tightly around her waist to keep her Hamaka in place she had on black shoes then a long black haired girl with dark blue eyes much like Naru's and Gene's same with face structure, but a little bit more feminine her bangs were like the boys, too she was wearing a midnight blue dress with black dress shoes. This was Keita Shibuya a good friend of mine and Key's she was an ice controller she controlled ice or formed ice from her spiritual energy, while Key was an omnyoji she had six shikigami and was quite powerful though she is easily hurt using her strongest shiki so me and Keita try to make sure she doesn't need to use them if Mana was here she would help with the shiki problem you see my sister is an omnyoji and a PK user but not as Knowledgeable as Key.

So Logan are you going to tell us who your friend is. Naru said with a tick mark on his forehead glaring at Logan I guess they know each other that was when Keita and Key came to me with smiles on their faces knowing who I was watching so I glare at them with red cheeks from embarrassment Gene saw this and walked to me looking quite confused not understanding why I was glaring at someone.

Hey Mai who are your friends. Gene said with a mocking face sent to his brother who in turn rolled his eyes at his older twin said twin smirked in triumph before looking back at me with a happy smile.

I'm Mai's mentor the name is Key Vera. Key said with a small bow towards the four boys who were looking at her in surprise and shock while that is except for Naru, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow questioning her every movement and action Key just looked at him with a knowing look. As soon as Naru saw that look he glared at her with menace before walking to Logan with a look that told him to state why he was here and who was the person he brought with him.

This is a colleague of mine Kazuya Falcon Chevron he's a blue fire caster. Logan said with a smile on his face while Falcon glared at the wall with an unreadable expression on his face before looking at Key with a sly smirk which earned him a glare from said female Omnyoji then everyone looked to Keita for her answer.

I'm a good friend of these two and I'm an ice controller the name is Keita Shibuya nice to meet you. Keita said with a friendly smile bowing at them they all stood in shock before everyone asked the same question except for Naru.

Do you have brothers? Keita smiled a sad smile at this before nodding in response then looking at Key who had a weird look on her face, but then she smiled a playful smile at Keita before pushing her in front of the boys.

Yes I do there two years younger than me I'm nineteen so they would be seventeen, and I look like them we have the same hair and eye color plus my brothers are twins. Keita said much to the surprise of the four boys there who then looked at the twins of their group said twins shook their heads in a we don't have a sister way which made the two non twin boys look at Keita with a smirk.

So what are the names of your brothers Keita? Falcon asked still looking at Naru and Gene while Logan was checking their similarities with a big smirk I sighed at their behavior before looking at Key who was trying and failing miserably to not laugh at their way of talking to each other.

Their names are Kazu and Kazuya Shibuya or better known as Eugene and Oliver Davis. Keita said and the boys showed shock on their faces even Naru who was looking at the girl in disbelief not believing what she said to be true Key just looked at them before laughing the boys glare at her for this.

Are you telling the truth girl because that sounds an awful lot like our Oliver and Gene? Logan said in disbelief Keita smiled at this before nodding in a yes way the boys were looking at her in surprise before Naru narrowed his eyes at her looking at her suspiciously as if she was a threat.

No need to look at me like that Noll. Keita said with a little joke in her voice because that was Naru's nickname before I started calling him Naru Gene then started to laugh at this Naru glared at him for laughing then sighed before looking at us with a irritated look.

We should get back to work now. Naru said before going to the van the other boys following him to help so me and the girls went to setup base as best as we could, and that was how I started my first case even if it was just the beginning of a long time job that I would share with my best friends and family.

 **Hi there sorry it took so long, but I've been feeling down lately so I couldn't find the gumption to write I hope this makes up for it though, and before I forget thank you Blue Humming Bird for being my first review I hadn't seen it tell now so I hope this chapter is to your liking Nalla out.**


	4. New Problems, And Case One Part 2

**I'm back and I'm so so sorry I haven't been doing this story and my other ones I've just not been in the mode and Alexia1993 thank you for your review your insights on my story are ever so helpful oh if you see grammar mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it.**

"This" is for speaking

'This' is for thinking

" _This"_ is for when looks are told in words such as _" I see you"_

 _(name)-what ever sentence is being thought to one another_

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Ghost Hurt or its characters or plot just some twists and my OCs.**

Keita's POV

When we had finally got the shelves and monitors up Mai was looking at an infrared camera and a thermal imaging camera with wonder, and that was when I realized Key never told her that much about cameras that are used for spirits mainly because Key hates using equipment because it as she would say gets in my way to much or its just to annoy to use, which is really I don't work well with machines or I don't know how to use it, but back to curious Mai and the boys while how about I start with what the boys are doing. Naru is plugging in some cords to the monitors while Gene is writing something down on a checkboard next are Falcon and Logan they were both stuck with bringing what was left of the equipment in, now us girls Mai is still looking at the cameras while I am getting ready to put said cameras in place, and Key was left to put the mics up which by the way she hates especially because Falcon is the one bringing in the mics, and he loves to flirt with her so Key tries to hit him, but he avoids it every time and that just makes her more mad so as you can see I'm stuck with a blonde idiot, a black haired flirt, a black haired sweetheart, a narcissistic brother, a free-spirited brother, and a curious brunette that same brunette asked a rather stupid question to my youngest brother.

"Naru what does these cameras do?" My brother just looked at her for a few seconds before walking over to her to explain, and Key was smirking at Mai and when Mai caught it she smirked back at Key because Falcon was wrapping his left arm around the now blushing in anger and embarrassment Key who was quick to kick him where the sun don't shine for putting his arm there, and I couldn't help laugh at Falcon's horrified expression.

"That's an infrared camera and a thermal imaging camera. The thermal imaging camera is for temperature because as I'm sure you should know the temperature drops when a ghost appears, and the infrared camera is for videoing in complete darkness." At the middle Key was laughing but when Mai noticed she was, well Key wised she hadn't of teased her student because Mai got back at her in the worse way for Key especially because the boys were there.

"Jōnetsu I do believe you are not one to be laughing." As soon as the most loathed nickname for Key left Mai's mouth Falcon was looking at Jōnetsu with a smirk, Logan was minding his own business trying to not out right laugh at the misunderstood nickname while Gene looked on in shock from the odd name, and how Key was reacting to it and if your wondering what Mai and Naru are doing well their glaring at each other because Naru made some I'm smart and your not comments to Mai so she got back at him with quite a bit of language, and poor Key was blushing while trying to tell the boys what the nickname meant, and I just had to laugh though soon all the work was done for the day.

Key's POV

I was now looking at Mai as she was falling asleep on a desk after a long day of putting the base up, I then looked at Keita who was smiling at Logan as he worked on some cameras he planned to put up tomorrow she should just out right tell him that she loves him with all the staring she is doing, but then my attention was drawn to Gene looking at me there was a question in his eyes so I spoke to him.

"Gene is there something a matter?" He looked startled at first then looked at me then at Mai and I understood what he wanted.

"Are you worried about Mai Gene? She is a strong girl Gene you don't have to worry, and either way Mai wouldn't want you to worry to much about her when you have to worry about your brother." Gene looked stunned at that then a bright to the point he was going to blind me smile came on his face before walking off, and then Naru decided to have us go home for the night, though Mai was not to happy about having to go back.

"Key why does Naru have to be a slave driver?" Mai's question made me laugh though I stopped when Mai gave me the look the one that said _"I'm gonna kill you if you keep laughing like that"_ I was looking around at the streetlights outside that for some reason gave me a comforting feeling then Tiki told me that Mai's friends were coming over here with a flashlight. If you can't tell its nighttime and Tiki is one of my six shikigami or shiki for short, but lets get back to Michiru and Keiko because they were going to talk soon.

"Mai Keita Jōnetsu have you all been with Kazu and Kazuya all day." When Keiko called me Jōnetsu I smacked her on the head it was not a hard hit, but enough for Keiko to remember how much I hate that name, though Mai went in to telling them what a messed up day we had, but all I could think about was Falcon why did he act the way he did because Logan was shocked to see him flirting with me.

'Falcon why is it that I feel like I've met you before, and tell me why it is that I feel like I'm falling in love with you?'

Gene's POV

When the girls had left I knew Naru was going to talk with Lin about Falcon because he never stopped flirting with Key, and the fact it surprised Logan means he does not behave like that so its either he has fallen in love with her at first sight, or he knows her from a long time ago by the way he acted at least, soon all of us were in front of Lin us being Logan Naru me and Falcon, and Naru spoke first.

"Does Falcon have a habit of flirting with girls he just met or is he just deciding to start now." Lin looked surprised at this then looked at Falcon who was looking down at the floor.

"Falcon who were you acting like that with? Was it her?" That caught my attention and everyone else's we all turned to Falcon to see him giving a sad smile to Lin before answering.

"Yes Jōnetsu was the girl or her real name is Key Vera, but I don't know why she hates that nickname I gave it to her." Logan was looking at him in shock while Lin turned around to go to bed because the nurse came in and told us to come tomorrow to see him, and we left but after we got out of the hospital Logan turned to Falcon.

"Was Key your first love Falcon?" The question had Falcon sighing before nodding looking dis-hearted at the fact Key didn't remember him we all soon went to bed after getting home, and all my mind could focus on was the twins me and Naru had met they were different then other girls just like Mai.

'Mai why do you make me think of the temperamental girl that looks like a younger you, but I know you aren't her so you would have to be the one who was unconscious the one Naru was starting to feel for.'

Mai's POV

I had just got done telling the girls what had happened they were so surprised, but Kuroda soon came into view that was not a problem for me Keita or Key, but Keiko and Michiru were not to happy to see her.

"Can you introduce me to Kazuya and Kazu you know because I have a lot of abilities so I could be of some help?" Kuroda said with a hopeful look but I was a little worried Naru would overwork her like he did me Keita and Key, but did not comment on that just yet.

"Introduce you to Naru and Gene?" I soon realized what I had called them because Key was looking shocked while Keita face palmed at my mistake.

"What is with this Naru and Gene stuff Mai?" Michiru asked as she looked quite confused as well as Keiko so I had no other choice I did something that was embarrassing.

"Kazuya is such a narcissist and Kazu is nothing like Kazuya but they share the same genes." They nodded their heads in understanding because they know I wouldn't call someone a narcissist unless they were.

"Um, Mai what about introducing me to them?" Kuroda had said this shyly so I looked at her, and thought up something I think might not make her mad, but I did not want her to get into trouble because I could feel that something was going to happen.

"You know Kuroda because their pros and all maybe you shouldn't get involved." The result was not what I had wanted because Kuroda had retorted back at me with an offended look.

"I'm by no means an amateur!" I was taken back by her retort but Michiru grabbed me with a quickly mumbled lets get out of here Mai before taking off with the other girls following behind. When we were a ways away Michiru and Keiko started to talk, but all I was doing was looking at the direction that Kuroda was with Keita and Key doing the same thing we then walked home after the other girls ranting was over, we were staying at Key's home tonight so Keita went to make supper while Key got some chocolate chip peanut butter cookies she had made for dessert before starting a conversation with me.

"So Mai you got a thing for Naru how long?" I glared in embarrassment at Key's words before a smirk went across my face which had the smirk on Key's face going away pretty quick.

"And so what if I am you are falling for a playboy, or have you forgotten the fact you didn't hit him hard enough to make him fall to the floor screaming in pain, because last time I checked you hate to be touched by males so why did you hesitate to hit him, and let him hold you for a bit, hmm?" At this Key went red in the face before just going off to eat before we went to bed I knew I had hit a nerve with Key as she didn't speak a word to us at all through dinner.

'I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow.'

Time Skip (Gotta love'em right.)

Still Mai's POV

When we got to the school that day Key still was not talking, but I know she will though I do have to talk with her, but Naru Gene Falcon and Logan were all at the back of the van, though as soon as they noticed we were here Logan went to Keita to talk same goes for Falcon but he went to Key who growled at him, then I went to Naru and Gene to talk about what we were doing today but I was interrupted.

"That's some fancy equipment for children to play with." When I turned around to find out who had the nerve to call us children I saw it was a woman with long wavy red hair with brown eyes she would most likely be in her mid twenties, and wears stylish clothes and beside her was a man with longish sandy blonde/light brown hair in a high-ish ponytail with slightly dark brown eyes, and was wearing normal clothes plus just like the red head the man should be in his mid twenties, though the boys were just as annoyed about being called children as me and the girls were.(Mans there is a lot of were in this chapter)

"And you might be." Naru had a tick mark on his forehead again, but luckily it was not me who caused it because Gene was looking at the woman in slight worry, because she was most likely going to face Naru's wrath.(And now I realized I put a lot of because in this chapter, too)

"My name is Ayako Matsuzaki and I'm a shrine maiden." Ayako said in a confident tone but I knew Naru was going to take that all down because the tick mark was gone, and the fact he was smirking ever so slightly the others seem to have noticed it too because they smirked as well, though Gene was looking at his brother in some slight worry.

"I thought only innocent virgins could become shrine maidens." Ayako looked mad at this but the man beside her was trying not to laugh well we all were even Gene because he still didn't like being called a child, though Ayako probably should have run instead of what she did.

"Oh, do I not look that way to you." And like I said she should have run because soon we were all laughing because she had the misfortune to cross Naru.

"Well one you look a little old to be calling yourself a maiden, and two you wear to much make-up to be innocent." Ayako now was blushing with anger and from embarrassment the man beside her was laughing bent over holding his stomach, Gene was shacking in laughter, Logan was holding his sides, Keita was laughing her head bent downwards with her arms crossed over her chest, Falcon was laughing with his hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to not laugh, Key was rolling on the floor not even bothering to hide her laughter, Naru was just smirking ever so lightly while I was trying hard not to laugh as loud as them.

"Yeah funny smartass." Ayako's torment lasted for only a little bit before Naru sent the man beside her into the torment.

"And you might be? You seem to intelligent to be the miko's assistant." The laughter died at this and said man looked over to Naru before answering.

"My name is Takigawa Houshou and I'm a monk from Mt. Koya." The monk most likely wised he had not said that because just like the miko Naru tore his story apart, though Ayako did seem happy that she was no longer the main person to be tormented.

"I remember monks were not allowed to have long hair." The monk now was very much annoyed by this Naru had hit a nerve, and Ayako was smiling at the monk probably happy that he was being called out.

"A drop out." Ayako's remark was the last straw for the monk because he snapped back.

"I'm just on a little hiatus." The monk was getting mad and was quick to show it. "Anyway playtime is over kids, its time for the grown ups to do their work, besides the principle himself said it seemed like a scam to let a teenager run the show." Naru and Gene were not pleased with this, and they did show it as well as the other boys.

"Oh he did, did he." With all the boys saying that I was not paying attention to my surroundings or I would have seen Kuroda walk up.

"Thank goodness your all here I've been having headaches all week." I tried to warn her with calling out her name, but she didn't pay attention and went on. "You see I'm a psychic and the spirits." Kuroda was interrupted by none other then Ayako with a hurtful remark.

"Stop your grandstanding, you just want attention." At that me Key Keita Gene Falcon and Logan glared at Ayako because that was no way to talk to someone.

"Hey that was not nice and it was uncalled for." Me and Key harmonized as one and Kuroda was not happy because Ayako kept on with calling her out, before to long Kuroda gave off a hostile aura and with a remark walked off with a dark look I've never seen before.

"You are the fake miko, and I will call a spirit to haunt you. You'll regret messing with me." Ayako just huffed at that but the principle and a blonde with blue eyes walked over to us.

"Hello everyone this is John Brown." The principle said this but before I could get in to paying attention Key and Keita set up a link so we could talk telepathically.

Mai; Hey guys what is it? :(

Keita; Well you and Key need to apologize. ;)

Key; WHATTTT! :O

Mai; Oh yeah thanks Keita…00

Key; Don't even say it Mai you were right I shouldn't being acting like this. :(

Mai; No Key that boy is able to make you feel love right so don't act like you don't love him. :)

Key; ….. -_-

Keita; We'll talk about this later ok, but we need to pay attention. ;)

When we finally got back Monk and Ayako were laughing at a smiling John while Gene Falcon and Logan glare at them, and Naru was watching looking for a easy way to quiet down the two adults, that was when John spoke.

"I'm an exorcist so I guess you could say that." Those words killed the laughter right away Naru Gene and Key showed interest in this, but I was watching how this would turn out.

"Only priests ordained in church are allowed to do an exorcism, you seem young for that." Naru Gene and Key looked at each other in surprise because they had said that in unison I now was smiling while Falcon wanted Key over by his side again not wanting her to leave, and John just smiled even more brightly.

"Wow you guys know your stuff and your right I do look young, but that's because I just turned 19 a little bit ago." At this Key looked quite impressed while Naru and Gene nodded their heads in understanding, before long we were all at base Falcon was trying to get Key to let him hold her, Logan and Keita were putting more cameras up, Naru and Gene were looking at the monitors while I stood by the door with John Ayako and Monk as I've decided to call him, but of coarse they went into another meaningless argument about the principle calling in to many people then Ayako and Monk left the room, while John tried to talk with Naru.

"Shibuya may I." John started but Naru interrupted him.

"You may do as you please." John looked at him with a sad look before smiling again.

"But I want to help you on this." Naru was most likely about to ask him why he would do that but Ayako screamed and we were all out the door in no time, once there we saw Monk trying to get Ayako to calm down with her shouting it was most likely hard to do that.

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Key calmly walked to Monk and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Monk may I remove the door I have some frustration to get out." All Monk could do was nod before moving away from the door, though he called out to Ayako one more time.

"Ayako move away from the door Key's bringing it down!" At the use of her first name Ayako was mad at Monk and she was quick to show it.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Key had enough of their yelling because she told them off with.

"This door is going down so move Ayako." That was the last warning Ayako got before Key sent the door flying off its hinges right at the wall luckily Ayako had moved to the side of the room, and now was looking at the door in shock most likely realizing how mad the girl had to have been to make that happen, so Ayako was quick to stay away from Key fearful she would end up like the door that had to suffer her wrath.

"I was looking through the room when the door shut, and when I tried to open the door it wouldn't." We were now in base though Falcon kept trying to get Key to calm down because she was still mad, but not as mad as she was before because she was only giving Falcon halfhearted glares, and he knew it pretty soon he had her in his arms though Key tried to get out all the time, but he wouldn't let her go so soon enough she calmed down and stopped fighting him, but back to Naru raising his eyebrow with a nail under his chin, but because of going off to take it away from him because he could hurt himself I didn't hear the others talking.

"Naru you shouldn't play with nails you could hurt yourself." Naru gave me a surprised look as I took the nail from him before putting it away somewhere he wouldn't get hurt by it, and that was when I tuned into the others because Masako Hara a famous TV medium was here.

"The only reason she gets ratings is because she is pretty and wears those stupid kimonos." Ayako's words didn't faze Masako she in fact looked amused.

"I'll take that as a complement." Ayako was mad at those words because she was trying to insult Masako, but said doll like girl turned to Naru and Gene who didn't look happy to see her.

"Excuse me but I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting." It was not a question but a statement so I was quite shocked that Naru Gene Logan and Falcon answered. (They had moved over to the twins well Ayako was ranting)

"I believe so but your skills are easily recognized." I was taken back by this while Keita and Key had a bothered look on their faces when Logan and Falcon noticed they both went to them, and wrapped them in a hug Key fought for a bit, but gave in to Falcon while Keita was just blushing while being held by Logan, but I wised Naru hadn't of seen my look of hurt because I ended up in a hug by Naru and Gene, though Naru's hug was a little more shy then Gene's besides Gene was just hugging me with a brotherly comfort, while Naru tried to show a little bit of love in his, but quickly stopped the hug when Kuroda was pushed by Ayako so me and Keita went to her because she was on the ground, but I was not expecting what we heard next.

"I was attacked by the ghost." I looked at Kuroda in shock because all of the sudden I felt a spirit like presence pass through me, and Key noticed while Keita felt it, too looking at me in shock from the suddenness of it, but Kuroda continued.

"Its true when I was walking to come and talk with Mai Keita and Key about something the spirit pulled my hair back, and when I tried to escape it started to strangle me, and I heard it say." **"Leave now or die physic you cause to much interference."** I felt a chill run down my back at this and Naru decided now was the best time to talk.

"Where was this and when did it happen?" Naru was looking at the monitors now waiting for the information as Kuroda got up to speak.

"The second floor hallway and a few minutes ago." At this Naru was about to look it up but Masako had to start a catfight with Kuroda.

"That's false there are no spirits here." Kuroda looked mad at this but shouting was not necessary because the presence was back again, and it was bothering me.

"Yes there are!" Keita decided to be the peace maker here while Logan looked at her nervously, and Key laughed before Falcon put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, and I could tell Key was pouting.

"But Masako said there aren't any spirits here." Kuroda gave Keita an anger look before all but growling out.

"I don't think she is as good as she says she is." But before the catfight could continue Gene defused them with a smile and a question.

"Kuroda you said the second floor hallway, right?" All Kuroda could do was nod and Naru put the video on which showed Kuroda coming into the old school before going up the stairs then we just barely see Kuroda come onto the second floor hallway when the screen turned fuzzy so I looked to Naru in concern he could tell what was wrong and nodded before speaking.

"This is odd normally ghost will cause equipment to not work, but is it that or EM interference, or maybe." But Kuroda interrupted him but I still looked at him because when he said that I became interested.

"It was a spirit besides interference does not cause someone to be attacked!" Kuroda shouting was a problem but Naru cut all the noise out with what was said next.

"Female mediums can either be right spot on or way off, so if what you say is true then maybe the spirit is very in tuned to your wavelength." At this Kuroda smiled at Naru while the others were giving him a surprised look and me well I was to busy thinking, but I did hear her reply.

"Yeah that's right." Logan was still holding Keita while Key and Falcon had fallen over in shock and Gene just stood rooted to his spot.

'Does this mean me and my friends are the cause of this.' 'Because I felt that presence and it was a spirit, but neither Gene nor Masako could feel it what is happening here?'

 **Hi I know I haven't been updating my stories, but I was having a hard time being in the mood to write because if I try to force myself to make a chapter or story it won't make sense also thank you** **ShadowSheki for the review though I had to wait to put this in so I hope you like the new chapter and if you like kitsunes well Mai Naru Gene Lin and Mana being kitsunes then my new story Haunted Kitsunes might be to your liking, also all my stories will have at the end a verse from the Bible for you to learn, and thank you all that read this story but lets end this long chapter with something from the Good Book and Jōnetsu means passion for those who are not good with different languages like me.**

 **Todays verse is John 3;17.**

 **For God sent not his Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through him might be saved.**


End file.
